The present invention relates generally to a method of monitoring cell motility and chemotaxis.
Test devices, such as those used in chemotaxis, haptotaxis and chemoinvasion are well known. Such devices are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,329,164, 6,238,874, and 5,302,515.
Three processes involved in cell migration are chemotaxis, haptotaxis, and chemoinvasion. Chemotaxis is defined as the movement of cells induced by a concentration gradient of a soluble chemotactic stimulus. Haptotaxis is defined as the movement of cells in response to a concentration gradient of a substrate-bound stimulus. Chemoinvasion is defined as the movement of cells into and/or through a barrier or gel matrix. The study of chemotaxis/haptotaxis and chemoinvasion and the effects of external stimuli on such behavior are prevalent throughout contemporary biological research. Generally, this research involves exposing a cell to external stimuli and studying the cell""s reaction. By placing a living cell into various environments and exposing it to different external stimuli, both the internal workings of the cell and the effects of the external stimuli on the cell can be measured, recorded, and better understood.
A cell""s migration in response to a chemical stimulus is a particularly important consideration for understanding various disease processes and accordingly developing and evaluating therapeutic candidates for these diseases. By documenting the cell migration of a cell or a group of cells in response to a chemical stimulus, such as a therapeutic agent, the effectiveness of the chemical stimulus can be better understood. Typically, studies of disease processes in various medical fields, such as oncology, immunology, angiogenesis, wound healing, and neurobiology involve analyzing the chemotactic and invasive properties of living cells. For example, in the field of oncology, cell migration is an important consideration in understanding the process of metastasis. During metastasis, cancer cells of a typical solid tumor must loosen their adhesion to neighboring cells, escape from the tissue of origin, invade other tissues by degrading the tissues"" extracellular matrix until reaching a blood or lymphatic vessel, cross the basal lamina and endothelial lining of the vessel to enter circulation, exit from circulation elsewhere in the body, and survive and proliferate in the new environment in which they ultimately reside. Therefore, studying the cancer cells"" migration may aid in understanding the process of metastasis and developing therapeutic agents that potentially inhibit this process. In the inflammatory disease field, cell migration is also an important consideration in understanding the inflammatory response. During the inflammation response, leukocytes migrate to the damaged tissue area and assist in fighting the infection or healing the wound. The leukocytes migrate through the capillary adhering to the endothelial cells lining the capillary. The leukocytes then squeeze between the endothelial cells and use digestive enzymes to crawl across the basal lamina. Therefore, studying the leukocytes migrating across the endothelial cells and invading the basal lamina may aid in understanding the inflammation process and developing therapeutic agents that inhibit this process in inflammatory diseases such as adult respiratory distress sydrome (ARDS), rheumotoid arthritis, and inflammatory skin diseases. Cell migration is also an important consideration in the field of angiogenesis. When a capillary sprouts from an existing small vessel, an endothelial cell initially extends from the wall of the existing small vessel generating a new capillary branch and pseudopodia guide the growth of the capillary sprout into the surrounding connective tissue. New growth of these capillaries enables cancerous growths to enlarge and spread and contributes, for example, to the blindness that can accompany diabetes. Conversely, lack of capillary production can contribute to tissue death in cardiac muscle after, for example, a heart attack. Therefore studying the migration of endothelial cells as new capillaries form from existing capillaries may aid in understanding angiogenesis and optimizing drugs that block vessel growth or improve vessel function. In addition, studying cell migration can also provide insight into the processes of tissue regeneration, organ transplantation, autoimmune diseases, and many other degenerative diseases and conditions.
Cell migration assays are often used in conducting these types of research. Commercially available devices for creating such assays are sometimes based on or employ a transwell system (a vessel partitioned by a thin porous membrane to form an upper compartment and a lower compartment). To study cell chemotaxis, cells are placed in the upper compartment and a migratory stimulus is placed in the lower compartment. After a sufficient incubation period, the cells are fixed, stained, and counted to study the effects of the stimulus on cell chemotaxis across the membrane.
To study chemoinvasion, a uniform layer of a MATRIGEL(trademark) matrix is placed over the membrane to occlude the pores of the membrane. Cells are seeded onto the MATRIGEL(trademark) matrix in the upper compartment and a chemoattractant is placed in the lower compartment. Invasive cells attach to and invade the matrix passing through the porous membrane. Non-invasive cells do not migrate through the occluded pores. After a sufficient incubation period, the cells may be fixed, stained, and counted to study the effects of the stimulus on cell invasion across the membrane.
The use of transwells has several shortcomings. Assays employing transwells require a labor-intensive protocol that is not readily adaptable to high-throughput screening and processing. Because of the configuration of a transwell system, it is difficult to integrate with existing robotic liquid handling systems and automatic image acquisition systems. Therefore, much of the screening and processing, such as counting cells, is done manually which is a time-consuming, tedious, and expensive process. Cell counting is also subjective and often involves statistical approximations. Specifically, due to the time and expense associated with examining an entire filter, only randomly selected representative areas may be counted. Moreover, even when these areas are counted, a technician must exercise his or her judgment when accounting for a cell that has only partially migrated through the filter.
Transwell-based assays have intrinsic limitations imposed by the thin membranes utilized in transwell systems. The membrane is only 50-30 microns (elm) thick, and a chemical concentration gradient that forms across the membrane is transient and lasts for a short period. If a cell chemotaxis assay requires the chemotactic gradient to be generated over a long distance ( greater than 100-200 xcexcm) and to be stable over at least two hours, currently available transwell assays cannot be satisfactorily performed.
Notwithstanding the above, perhaps the most significant disadvantage of transwells is the lack of real-time observation of chemotaxis and chemoinvasion. In particular, the changes in cell morphology during chemotaxis cannot be observed in real-time with the use of transwells. In transwells, when the cells are fixed to a slide, as required for observation, they are killed. Consequently, once a cell is observed it can no longer be reintroduced into the assay or studied at subsequent periods of exposure to a test agent. Therefore, in order to study the progress of a cell and the changes in a cell""s morphology in response to a test agent, it is necessary to run concurrent samples that may be slated for observation at various time periods before and after the introduction of the test agent. In light of the multiple samples required for each test, in addition to the positive and negative controls required to obtain reliable data, a single chemotaxis assay can require dozens of filters, each of which needs to be individually examined and counted-an onerous and time-consuming task.
More recently, devices for measuring chemotaxis and chemoinvasion have become available which employ a configuration in which two wells are horizontally offset with respect to one another. This configuration of a device was introduced by Sally Zigmond in 1977 and, hereafter referred to as the xe2x80x9cZigmond device,xe2x80x9d consists of a 25 millimeters (mm)xc3x9775 mm glass slide with two grooves 4 mm wide and 1 mm deep, separated by a 1 mm bridge. One of the grooves is filled with an attractant and the other groove is filled with a control solution, thus forming a concentration gradient across the bridge. Cells are then added to the other groove. Two holes are provided at each end of the slide to accept pin clamps. The clamps hold a cover glass in place during incubation and observation of the cells. Because of the size and configuration of the Zigmond chamber, it does not allow integration with existing robotic liquid handling systems and automatic image acquisition systems. Further, as with transwell-based systems, the changes in cell morphology during chemotaxis cannot be observed in real-time with the use of the Zigmond chamber as the cells are fixed to a slide for observation. In addition, the pin clamps must be assembled with an allen wrench and thus the device requires extra handling, positioning, and alignment before performing the assay. Such handling and positioning of the cover glass on the glass slide, as well as the rigidity of the cover glass, can potentially damage or interfere any surface treatment on the bridge.
A chemotaxis device attempting to solve the problem of lack of real-time observation is the xe2x80x9cDunn chamber.xe2x80x9d The Dunn chamber consists of a specially constructed microslide with a central circular sink and a concentric annular moat. In an assay using a Dunn chamber, cells migrate on a coverslip, which is placed inverted on the Dunn chamber, towards a chemotactic stimulus. The cells are monitored over-night using a phase-contrast microscope fitted with a video camera connected to a computer with an image-grabber board. In addition to the problems of rigidity of the coverslip and the lack of integration into existing robotic liquid handling systems, a major problem with the Dunn chamber assay is that only a very small number of cells are monitored (typically ten). The average behavior of this very small sample may not be typical of the population as a whole. A second major problem is that replication is very restricted. Each control chamber and each treatment chamber must be viewed in separate microscopes, each one similarly equipped with camera and computer.
Another chemotaxis device known in the art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,874 to Jamigan et. al. (the ""874 patent). The ""874 patent discloses various embodiments of test devices that may be used to monitor chemotaxis. However, disadvantageously, the devices in Jamagin et al. can not be easily sealed or assembled or peeled and disassembled. Thus, it is difficult to maintain surfaces that are prepared chemically or biologically during assembly. The test devices of the ""874 patent are therefore more suited for one-time use. Also, disassembly and collection of cells is difficult to do without damage to the cells or without disturbing the cell positions.
The prior art has failed to provide a test device, such as a device for monitoring chemotaxis, haptotaxis, and/or chemoinvasion, which device is easily assembled and dissembled. In addition, the prior art has failed to provide a test device for monitoring chemotaxis and/or chemoinvasion, which is not limited to measuring the effects on cell migration of chemoattractants, chemorepellants and chemostimulants.
The present invention provides a method of monitoring chemotaxis and chemoinvasion comprising: providing a device for monitoring chemotaxis, the device having a support member; a top member mounted to the support member by being placed in substantially fluid-tight, conformal contact with the support member, wherein the support member and the top member are configured such that they together define a discrete assay chamber. The discrete chamber includes: a first well region including at least one first well, each of the at least one first well being adapted to receive a soluble test substance therein; a second well region including at least one second well horizontally offset with respect to the first well region in a test orientation of the device, the at least one second well being adapted to receive a sample comprising cells therein; and a channel region including a plurality of channels connecting the first well region and the second well region with one another. The method further comprises: placing the soluble test substance in the at least one first well; forming a solution concentration gradient along a longitudinal axis of the chamber; placing a sample comprising cells in the at least one second well; and monitoring chemotaxis of the cells.